Rise of the brave tangled dragons in college
by Kazziiee
Summary: College AU. It's Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup's first year at college. Hiccup's older brother, Jack meets the trio and can't help but fall for the bouncy blonde. But a certain mother isn't going to lose her daughter so easily. Jackunzel mainly, but Mericcup also.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe college starts tomorrow," Merida, a girl with bright red hair which curled in different directions, stated to her best friend over the phone.

"I know! It's so weird," Rapunzel, a girl with waist length blonde hair, replied, resting her phone against her shoulder as she packed away a few more belongings. "I'm glad that I can get away from mother though, she's been smothering me for the last few weeks, trying to make me feel bad about leaving."

"I don't get that mom of yers, she doesn't let ye have any independence whatsoever," Merida complained for the ninth time that night.

"I know, she's just overprotective I guess. I'm lucky she even let me have four years of high school." After a moment of hearing Merida yell to her mother, Rapunzel giggled.

"I've got to go, dinners ready. I'll pick ye up at around eight."

"Alrighty! Bye."

"Laters, Punz." The pair both woke up with completely opposite emotions the next day, Rapunzel was excited and ready to learn, whereas Merida was tired and ready to go back to sleep.

Rapunzel sighed happily as she woke up to her alarm and quickly shut it off before hopping out of bed. She grabbed the outfit she had picked out before packing and changed into it. The clothing consisted of a pink floral skater dress and a pair of white pumps. After getting changed from her pyjamas, she brushed through her hair and plaited the front of her hair into a French braid, leaving the rest to fall freely past her shoulders and below the small of her back. She then skipped downstairs to join her mother for breakfast.

Her mother noticed her and smiled at her forcefully, passing her a cup of coffee. "Morning, Rapunzel," She greeted, sitting down beside her at the table.

"Good morning." The girl smiled back up at her, taking a sip of her beverage before thanking her.

"I want you to be careful at college," the woman demanded, brushing her fingers through Rapunzel's locks. "I've heard about college boys, they're misogynistic pigs who will do anything to get a go on you."

Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not knowing what 'get a go on you' meant but before she could make any protest, her mother intervened. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh, it's fine, Mother. I can make it myself," Rapunzel interjected.

"Nonsense! You're leaving today and it'd be my last time making breakfast for you." Rapunzel gave a small smile and figured it'd be best not to object.

* * *

Merida groaned as the sound of her alarm clock erupted through her bedroom walls and woke her up from a peaceful slumber. She cursed angrily before slamming her hand on the snooze button. She then stirred for a moment or two before dragging herself out of bed. Not being as organized as Rapunzel, she had forgotten to pick out an outfit and had to rummage through her suitcase in order to pick out an outfit. She barely took a second look before throwing on a grey shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans, joined with a pair of black converse. Her mother and father wouldn't be up until she was just about to leave, an inconvenience she had experienced her whole life.

She made herself some toast and ate it quickly before hunted through her cupboards and grabbed various snacks to substitute her hunger for a few days at college. She then made her way upstairs and grabbed her suitcase.

Upon leaving the room, she noticed herself in the mirror and became aware of her positively dishevelled hair. Suppressing a sigh she pulled her hair into a pony tail, leaving a few loose strands to lay against her cheeks. She then pulled her case down the stairs and counted to three before hearing her parents door open and her mother and father run down the stairs to bid her farewell.

"Merida, you're not leaving without saying goodbye are you?" Her mother called, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course not, mom," she mumbled in response as her mother pulled her into a hug.

"Now Merida, no alcohol, no wild parties and if you meet a boy, remember to tell me." Her mother winked after stating the last rule.

"Yes, Mom, ye have gone through this hundreds of times."

"She's just looking out for ye, darlin'," her dad stated before his wife kept their daughter any longer.

"Anyway, I've got te go pick up Rapunzel, so I'll see you on the weekend," Merida informed them before giving them a hug and exiting the house.

Once she had reached the end of her driveway, she gave a wave before sitting into her car and driving to get best friends house which was a mere ten minutes away.

* * *

Rapunzel jumped up at the house of her doorbell and raced to answer the door.

"Hey, Mer!" She greeted, opening the door and allowing her friend to enter. "Morning, you ready?"

"Yep, just give me a second to say goodbye and get my suitcase!" Following her statement, Rapunzel strolled upstairs, her blonde hair flowing behind her in a golden wave. Merida stood at the foot of the stairs, tapping her foot awkwardly as Rapunzel's mother stated at her.

"If anything happens to my little girl, I will blame it entirely on you," Rapunzel's mother stated, turning away from the girl to make her way back into the kitchen. Merida gave an all-knowing sarcastic smile.

"You say that every time her and I go anywhere, Miss Gothel." The fair lady turned around, scowling at the red head.

"Don't use that attitude with me. I know what you're like. You don't give a rats about her, she'll realize." Merida scoffed at her ignorance.

"Your daughter is my best friend, I'm sorry that you treat her like a piece of garbage, but I sure as hell don't!"

"Excuse m-" Miss Gothel was cut off as she heard the sound of a suitcase being dragged down the stairs, making a slam every time.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel asked sweetly as she reached the last step.

"Nothing, Punz, let's go," the redhead suggested, scowling at her mother.

"Okay! Good bye, Mother," Rapunzel cooed, bidding farewell before following Merida out the door and into her car.

Merida took the blondes bag and placed it in the back seat before following round to the front of the car and placing herself in front of the wheel.

"I swear to God, your mom hates me," Merida mumbled as she reared up the car.

Rapunzel knitted her eyebrows together. "Really? I think she really likes you."

"If that's how she treats people she likes, I'd hate to see how she acts towards someone she dislikes."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "Mer, guess what?"

The girl looked towards the small girl in the passenger seat briefly before looking back towards the road. "What?"

"We're going to college!" Rapunzel exclaimed, holding onto Meridas arm causing her to swerve slightly on the road.

Taking hold of the wheel and steadying herself, she exclaimed, "Punz, careful!"

Rapunzel giggled, relaxing in her seat. They were finally going to college.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon the arrival of the two girls, the head dean came to meet the pair.

"Welcome! You must be Merida and Rapunzel. The administrator told me to look out for two girls with extraordinary hair," the tall and slender woman exclaimed, greeting them.

The girls were confused for a moment before the lady spoke up once again. "I'm dean Riviera. I'm also the head of the wing you'll be staying in."

"Oh!" Rapunzel cried gleefully in realization.

"It's lovely to meet you!" The girl continued, shaking the ladies hand.

"You too," she replied smiling.

"Well if you'd like to bring your car around, there's a parking lot just outside your building." Merida nodded and followed the woman slowly in her car, parking in a corner spot which she had now mentally self proclaimed as her own.

The two exited the car and entered the building, the dean leading. Rapunzel gasped and pushed herself against the wall as two guys ran after each other down the halls. She couldn't see their faces, but she picked up their names after Dean Riviera chanted, "Jackson and Eugene, no running in the halls!"

Her comments went unheard as the boys had closed their dorm room before they could hear her. "Sorry about that, Rapunzel. Let's just say they're not our most prized pupils. However, we respect just as we do every other student. Come, come. Your room is just down here," the lady informed, ushering for them to join her as she walked to the end of the hall.

The dean pulled out a key and opened up their room. She pushed the door open fully and allowed them to enter.

"Wow," Rapunzel and Merida stated in unison.

The room wasn't huge, but it was big enough that it would suit them. There were two single beds next to each other, with a dresser separating them and bedside tables to the right of one and left on the other. There was a wide mirror above the dresser and on the opposite side of the room there was a desk with three drawers. The room was pretty much stripped of any homeliness, but Rapunzel would sure change that.

"Dean, are we allowed to paint the walls?" Rapunzel asked eagerly.

"We have a rule that any paintings must be done on wallpaper that you will have to provide yourselves, applied with a temporary paste."

Rapunzel thought about it for a moment and then replied with, "I can work with that!"

The dean smiled and let the girls have some time to settle in. Rapunzel had the bed on the right and Merida took the left. They had both bought their own sheets and pillow cases as instructed so after placing their cases down, they opened them up and dressed their beds. Rapunzel had pink sheets with frilly borders and floral patterning, whereas Merida had army sheets with green pillow cases.

Merida began pinning up posters until Rapunzel interrupted her actions. "Wait, not yet! Let me put up some wallpaper first and then let me paint a base layer, then you can put them up."

Merida groaned. "Fine, then can ye do this now because I kind of want to clear the space in my suitcase?"

"I don't have any wallpaper paste- or wallpaper for that matter."

"I'm sure there's a hardware store somewhere around here," Merida suggested. "Maybe we could ask someone?"

Rapunzel shrugged, opening up her case and folding some of her clothes before placing them neatly in her own dresser.

"I'll go ask a few people," Merida stated, placing the poster in her hands down on the bed.

Merida closed the door behind her and asked the first person she saw. A lanky brunette who was barely taller than herself. "Hey!"

The calling of the boy caused him to turn abruptly, dropping the book he was holding.

"Sorry! Um, hi, I'm Merida. I'm new here, I was wondering if you knew if there was a hardware store around here?"

The boy looked startled but answered anyhow. "Um, I'm new too, so I'm not sure."

"Oh right. Okay, never mind, thank you though."

The boy looked at the girl and couldn't deny how beautiful he thought she was, and in an attempt to continue their conversation followed after her and said, "wait!"

The girl turned towards him and waited for him to continue. He stood awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, my brother might know, he's just down there," he said, pointing to the opposite end of the corridor.

"Awesome! I never caught your name."

"Oh, um it's Hiccup."

Merida stifled a laugh.

"Laugh it out, don't worry, you wouldn't be the first."

Merida smiled. "Okay, Hiccup. Let's talk to your brother then."

Hiccup nodded and led her to his room and knocked lightly on the door which was opened angrily.

A tall boy with brown tousled hair and a goatee answered the door. He looked at the pair before closing it slightly and calling to the inhabitants of the room. "Jack, it's your lame brother."

Hiccup rolled his eyes before his sibling came to greet him.

"What do you want?" a slender boy with brown disheveled hair asked, annoyed.

"Um, Mer..."

"Merida."

"_Merida_ wanted to know if you knew where a hardware store was around here?"

"Yeah, but I'm shitty with directions so," Hiccup's brother replied, going to close the door before Hiccup interjected by placing his foot in front of it.

"Well, could you take her maybe? She's new and wants some... um, what _do _you want?"

"I need some wallpaper, my friend wants to decorate our room."

"You're delusional if you think I'm walking all the way up there just to show some chick a hardware store."

"Jack, come on, i'm sure you can spare like twenty minutes of your time to-" Hiccup was interrupted by Rapunzel calling out to Merida.

"Merida? Did you find someone?" The girl asked as she approached the trio.

Jack looked at the girl and let his jaw hang open slightly. "Actually, you know what? I just remembered, I've got to get some um... screws?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, no matter what, Jack couldn't turn down spending time with a pretty girl.

"Apparently so, Rapunzel this is Jack, he's going to take you to the store as he's 'shitty with directions'," Merida stated, smirking at Hiccup.

"Great! Let me just get my bag."

Jack turned to Hiccup as Rapunzel entered her room. "Right, piss off now."

"You kn-" Hiccup started.

"Piss off."

Hiccup gave an exasperated sigh before saying goodbye to Merida and leaving to go to his own dorm room. Merida looked up at Jack disgusted by his behavior, but decided not to say anything and let it be blown off as typical sibling rivalry, so instead she went back to her room.

"Merida, do you have five dollars I can borrow? I probably won't need it but just in case I don't have enough," Rapunzel asked, zipping her purse open.

"How much have you got?" Merida asked, filing through her suitcase to find her bag.

"About fifty."

Merida stopped opening her bag to look at the blonde. "Seriously? You've got more than enough."

"I just want to be sure!"

"You're so paranoid, Punz," the redhead chuckled, but handed the five dollars over to her anyway.

"Thank you," the blonde replied, placing the money in her purse. "Well, I'm off, see you in a bit."

Merida watched as she exited the door. She needed to talk to Hiccup and make sure that this Jack kid was okay. Rapunzel wasn't as experienced with assholes as much as Merida was and if by her own knowledge Jack was exactly like he seemed to be, Rapunzel needed to be careful.

* * *

Jack led Rapunzel out of the dorm and out of the college, walking in an awkward silence until they reached the gate surrounding the huge building.

"Thank you for taking me. I really want to decorate my room but the dean says I can only paint if it's on wallpaper," Rapunzel explained, playing with the hem of her dress, not noticing the awkwardness that was surrounding them.

"It's cool, I never have anything to do on a Sunday anyway, so," the boy replied smoothly, not letting her into the whole story of how he denied it until he saw her.

"So how long have you been at this college for?"

"It's my second year. I'm studying engineering at the moment, and then next year i'll be starting my apprenticeship."

"Wow, that sounds nice. I'm studying art at the moment, my teacher wasn't very sure that i'd go very far with it, but I just want to keep going, you know? No matter who doubts me."

He nodded, understanding what she meant more than he would care to admit.

They walked a little further before Rapunzel spoke up again. "Are the teachers nice?"

"I wouldn't know. I mean the engineering teachers are decent, and I know Miss Toothiana teaches art, and she's alright, but it really depends."

"Miss Toothiana, what an exotic name!"

"Your name's Rapunzel, that's quite exotic," he replied, in the kindest way possible. "Suits you really. Isn't Rapunzel that fairy tale girl with the long blonde hair?"

"I've never read it."

"Neither have I, just a thing you find out about in elementary school, I guess."

"I never went. To elementary school I mean."

"Seriously? Why not?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "My mother home taught me. Well, that's how she described it. Really she just gave me books and expected me to learn from them. I had this really amazing cat though. His name was Pascal."

Jack looked at her, surprised at what she had said. "Sorry! I'm going on. Mother says I need to work on that- and my mumbling," Rapunzel stated, ironically mumbling the last bit.

"I can understand your mumbling just fine."

Rapunzel looked at him, her green eyes fixated on his brown. She gave a small smile before looking back towards the pavement.

"How far away is the store?"

"About five minutes, now."

_Okay, I know it's not really gotten into the whole college classes etc yet, but they need to settle in, ya know? Also, I wasn't sure whether I should introduce Jack yet, but I feel as if this chapter would've been really boring and uninteresting if I had left him out, so the words just kind of dripped from my fingertips. Hopefully I won't get writers block for this story, and if you guys have any ideas for chapters or small moments, feel free to tell me them! 9 times out of 10 __i'll use them and it helps me a lot to write stories when I have input and stuff c: _


	3. Rant (not chapter 3 sorry)

Sorry if this is not what you were expecting. But if you found this on tumblr before this date then the person who uploaded it stole it from me. My tumblr is frickenfreckle . tumblr .com. I'm not asking you to follow me because I rarely ever post anything to do with jackunzel or ships or anything like that in general. I don't post my fanfictions on tumblr, apart from a post I made recently because people just find it anyway. I just wanted to make this clear what my tumblr actually is and if you found this from tumblr and you want me to post something when i've uploaded i'll be happy to as you may not use enough to know when I've updated any other way apart from tumblr. I'm rambling on now but it's just really upsetting that someone has literally passed off my work as their own. As far as I'm aware it's only been this fanfiction, but I spoke to my friend who has a Jackunzel blog and she tells me that they have tried to pass off some of my other work as their own as well. The person also has traced art and probably has taken other peoples work as well. I want to apologise if they have taken any of your work also. So yeah, that is my tumblr. NO ONE ELSES TUMBLR IS MINE OKAY. If I ever decide to make a tumblr for Jackunzel (which I highly doubt because I use my phone all the time), I will make sure to post on here about it first. Anyway, really sorry if you were expecting a new chapter. The third chapter is in the making :D I've kind of realised that one thousand words is a lot shorter on a computer so I'm trying to make them longer. So it's either quick updates with short chapters or maybe a week without an update and a long update so bare with me :) Thank you, you're all fabulous!


	4. Chapter 3

Rapunzel arrived home later in the day with plain white wallpaper. She entered her dorm room and was surprised to see that Merida was no longer in the room.

"Oh, alrighty," she said to herself, placing her items down on her bed.

She noticed that Merida had unpacked everything apart from some posters and a pair of combat boots. Rapunzel moved some of the furniture so it was no longer touching the walls, making it easier for her to get to the corners and parts nearest to the floor.

After getting a brush and putting some paste on it, she began to put the wallpaper up. It wasn't until she had actually tried that she realised how hard it actually was. Being a small frame with even smaller hands, the blonde could barely hold the paper above her head, let alone all the way to the top of the wall.

Her struggling was interrupted by a knock at the door. As she turned to answer it, the wallpaper fell down on her causing her to let out a squeal. The person opened the door, hearing her distress and peeled her body away from the paper.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Rapunzel answered, wiping some paste off of her arm.

"Thank you so much. I've been trying to get this stupid wallpaper up for ages. Usually my friend Merida does this sort of stuff but I don't actually know where she is right now."

"It's cool. I'm Flynn by the way. Do you need some help?"

"That would be lovely! Thank you. I'm Rapunzel."

"Oh you're that chick Jack was telling me about."

"He was talking about me behind my back?" Rapunzel asked, frowning.

"In a good way. Don't worry, blondie," Flynn replied, putting some paste on the wallpaper and placing it on the wall with ease.

"It looks so easy when you do it," Rapunzel stated, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm a pro at this sort of stuff," Flynn teased, winking.

Rapunzel, not knowing what he meant, waited patiently for him to continue. Flynn stood there for a while, waiting for some sort of response but sighed in annoyance as he continued with the walls.

Half an hour, a tub of paste and half a roll of wallpaper later, the walls were totally covered in white instead of the murky grey that had been there before.

"Thank you so much! After I've unpacked I'll get painting."

"It's alright, Goldie. I gotta get going now, I've got... Things to do."

"Okay, well thanks again. See you later!"

Rapunzel let out a happy sigh as she sat on her bed and unzipped her suitcase, revealing the clothes and various other essentials she needed to last her the next few months. After filling the remaining space in the drawers up with her clothes, she placed the picture of her and her mother on her bedside table along with a bottle of perfume and an alarm clock. She placed all of her stuffed toys on her already made bed and was left with a box of paint, some paintbrushes and a few pencils left in her case.

After setting her paints up she began the work on the walls. She decided to skip the layer of wall paint and just get straight into free hand paintings. She looked at the walls for a moment, deciding what to draw and finally agreed that she would draw a tree in the right corner of the room. It only took her a few minutes to paint it and a few more to add very precise details. She added some butterflies and a squirrel perched on one of the branches.

She moved away to admire her work before getting onto the next section of the room. Before her paintbrush could touch the wall, a knock was heard at the door.

"Punz?" Merida's voice called. "Can ye open the door? I forgot me keys."

"It's open," the blonde replied, turning back to the wall.

The door clicked open as Merida entered the room a blonde girl whose hair had raggedy bangs and was swooped into a side braid which landed just below her shoulders.

"Oh, hello!" Rapunzel greeted the unknown girl cheerfully as she placed her paintbrush in a cup of water.

"Aw, Punz this looks great. Ye should draw a bear on that wall," Merida suggested, pointing at the wall nearest to her own bed.

"Okay!" Rapunzel replied, grinning as she grabbed her sketchbook to draw up some ideas.

"This is Astrid, by the way."

"Nice to meet you!" Rapunzel beamed, holding out her hand.

Astrid smiled at her and took her hand, shaking it as she giggled slightly. "Wow you're friendly."

"Astrid and I went to middle school together. Saw her roaming around, said hello and we're going for pizza later, ye in?"

"Um, what time? I kind of want to finish my paintings."

"Well we're planning on going now. Come on, Punz, lessons start tomorrow, this our last day before it all begins. You can finish them up during the week."

Rapunzel sighed and thought for a moment before grabbing her shoulder bag and agreeing to go with them.

Merida opted to drive and in the space of five minutes they were at the parlour. Although it was supposed to a fifteen minute journey, with Merida driving it was bound to be shorter.

Rapunzel being way too responsible for her own good, was clutching onto her seat as they parked, her hair that was now in a ponytail making a mess over her face.

"You know you could've been arrested for driving that much over the speed limit!" Rapunzel panted, not hesitating to open up the door and pull herself out of the car.

"Ye know ye could aways get your own driving license?" Merida retorted, smirking.

"Well, I can't afford driving lessons and I am certainly not letting you teach me."

Merida laughed at her friend as she wrapped her arm around the girls waist. Astrid smiled at them, she couldn't deny how great the pair were as friends. They looked totally opposite, Rapunzel being chirpy, blonde and 5"8, whereas her friend was bold, ginger and 5"5, looking at them, aesthetically you wouldn't expect them to be friends, but if you listened to one of their conversations and the way they teased each other, you could tell they were born to be the best of friends.

They made their way up to the counter and Merida turned to the two blondes.

"Okay, so Punz you want just cheese," Merida started, turning to Astrid, "ye're not a vegetarian too, are ye?"

"Nope, but cheese will be just fine for me," Astrid answered, giving a kind nod.

"Just get us a large and we'll share."

As Rapunzel's sentence came to an end, a group of guys came through the doors, laughing with their booming voices echoing through the walls.

"Great," Merida mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked, taking a look behind her as the group approached the counter.

"I just don't like that Jack kid. I'm pretty sure his friends aren't much better."

Before Rapunzel could ask another questions, the boys were standing behind them in the queue.

"Sit down, I'll bring the pizza over," Rapunzel said, smiling at her friend.

Merida rolled her eyes smiling, Rapunzel just had to make everyone happy. Merida, not wanting to upset her decided to take Astrid and sit down at one of the booths.

Rapunzel stood, leaning against the counter as somebody coughed lightly behind her to get her attention. The girl turned around to come face with the the boys. She already knew Flynn and Jack, but there were around three other boys that she had never seen before and one girl that she hadn't noticed when they came in. There was a boy with long straight blonde hair, a man that was probably their age, but at the height of around six foot, he looked a lot older, a short boy with spiky yellow hair and a girl with strawberry blonde hair with one ice coloured stripe following down the the tips; in all honesty, they looked like a real strange and scary bunch.

Rapunzel waited for the person who coughed to speak up and was surprised that it was the long haired blonde boy.

"You know I'm all about leaving things to imagination, but it doesn't hurt for a girl like you to have a dress a few inches shorter." The statement earned a few snickers from most of them, glare from Jack and a rolling of the eyes from the girl.

Rapunzel, not understanding what he meant as she had never come across boys, or even people like them before, asked innocently, "excuse me?"

"He means wear a shorter skirt, love," the tall boy answered with a thick Australian accent.

"Shut up, Aster, and Tuff you don't have an imagination to begin with so be quiet and order your pizza," Jack demanded, crossing his arms.

"You know I would but this chick is kind of blocking the counter," 'Tuff' replied, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

As he said that, the man at the counter bought over her pizzas. Rapunzel grabbed them without hesitation and began to walk back to the table but struggle overtook as she wobbled slightly, one of her pizzas leaning forward, threatening to fall out of her hand before Jack intervened and caught it, placing his other hand on his back as he balanced her.

—-—

As she was reading through the dessert menu, Astrid spoke up.

"You know I heard that guys a thief. Apparently he broke into the deans room late at night and took loads of jewellery, watches and other stuff. One of the students caught him but he threatened them, said something along the lines of if you tell anyone you won't wake up the next morning."

"Seriously? I knew that Jack guy was bad news! I need to make sure Rapunzel doesn't talk to him. I'm worried for her."

"Jack? No, it was that-"

Astrid was interrupted by two pizzas being laid on the table. One by Jack and one by Rapunzel. Merida looked at Astrid, wanting to know who the thief was but not wanting to alarm Rapunzel.

"Thank you," Rapunzel said, smiling up at Jack.

He gave her a toothy grin and replied, "no problem."

A/N: Hey guys, so just want to apologise if you feel like some of the characters are portrayed badly, I know most of them are lovely i. Their movies but I don't want to make original characters because if I pick characters form the movie then you know what to imagine so ye c:


	5. Chapter 4

The next day was when lessons had started. Merida wasn't with Rapunzel in any lessons as they both chose to study opposite things. Merida decided to study math and science as side subjects and physical education as her main whereas Rapunzel had decided on English and drama as her side subjects and art as her main.

The day had started slowly as the morning had consisted of introducing teachers, arranging timetables and giving out tour leaders. There was one older pupil who showed a group of three or four students around the huge campus. Rapunzel, Merida and any other students who lived in the dormitories had already gotten a sneak peak at some do the schools features such as the fountain and some of the shops that were scattered around the college. Rapunzel hadn't imagined college like this— it was practically a small village. It reminded her of her own town back in Corona and it made her feel a lot more homely.

She was put into a group with Astrid, the girl she had met the night before, a short boy named Jamie and a girl with ice blonde hair named Elsa. They were standing awkwardly in the corner of the hall, waiting for their guide to be picked.

"Um, well since we're waiting, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Rapunzel suggested, looking at Astrid for support.

"Well, I'm Astrid."

"Um, Jamie."

They all looked towards the other girl, waiting or a response.

"What does it matter? It's not like we're going to be friends or anything."

Astrid scoffed as the girls rudeness and grabbed ahold of something clipped to the blue sweater she was wearing. The girl backed away forcefully, noticing that Astrid had seen her name tag.

"Elsa," Astrid stated, smirking.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Is there a problem?" One of the dorm advisors asked, coming over to check on what the yelling was about.

"Are we going to get this tour going or what? It's already..." Elsa starting but stopping mid-sentence to check her phones time. "11:30."

"Yes, I understand but you need to be patient."

"I am not paying $15,000 a year to be patient."

"You don't have to be so rude to her, she's just trying to help," Rapunzel squeaked, attempting to be confident but deeming unsuccessful.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, Goldilocks?"

Rapunzel looked shyly down at her hair that was flowing down with no accessories as she played with it subconsciously, feeling slightly insecure about it. Her mother had always made her think her hair was her best feature and nothing else mattered, but now she was having second thoughts about it.

"How about stop being such a bitch?" Astrid growled, reminding Rapunzel of how Merida used to defend her in high school.

"Why don't you stop breathing?" Elsa retorted harshly as she leaned closer to the girl angrily.

"Right, that's enough!" The dorm advisor interjected, pulling the girls apart. "I'm going to get you one of the older years, maybe someone with a sense of authority will stop you girls from being so childish."

Elsa rolled her eyes and crossed her arm, turning away from Astrid and Rapunzel to sulk on her own. Jamie was standing awkwardly, not knowing what to say nor do at the precise moment.

"Jesus, what a bitch," Astrid mumbled to Rapunzel who nodded slightly.

The dorm advisor approached the group with their guide who happened to be the boy Rapunzel had constantly bumped into— Jack.

Before Rapunzel could even send a smile his way, Elsa butted in.

"Jack?"

Jack looked startled by seeing her and stepped back slightly. "Oh... Um, Elsa. Hi," the boy greeted awkwardly, clearly trying to keep his distance.

"Long time no see," she stated, sending him a flirty smile.

"I wonder why," he muttered under his breath.

As he looked at the others, he noticed Rapunzel and Astrid. "Hey! Rapunzel and... Astrid right?"

Astrid gave a nod with a small smile. Rapunzel noticed that Astrid was okay with the boy and that eased the tension she felt slightly. At least Merida was the only one to dislike him and that was because she really didn't know him very well.

"I'm guessing some of you already know the boy but this is Jack Overland and he will be your tour guide for the next hour," a burly man with a Russian accent informed them, patting Jack on the back. "I'd say make sure they don't get into any trouble but considering you can barely do that for yourself, I'll let you go with a 'try your best'."

Jack gave a knowing smile. "Cheers Mr North," he thanked sarcastically as the man walked away.

His smile faded as he looked towards Elsa who was smirking but as he looked at Rapunzel he gained it once again. "Right, let's go towards the art block first," he suggested, remembering his conversation with Rapunzel the other day.

He let out a chuckle at Rapunzel's beaming. Elsa poked him and smiled.

"Hey, we're wearing sweaters that almost match," she stated.

She was wearing a pale blue pullover whereas his was dark blue and a little more masculine. He took no humour in her comment and pulled off his sweater.

"Hey, now we're not," he replied harshly, walking so he was standing at the front of the group, away from the girl.

"She seems to like you," Astrid stated as he came into view.

"Well, I don't like her."

"Why not? She's pretty," Rapunzel stated with a hint of jealousy lacing her voice that went unnoticed by Jack.

"Pretty horrible," Astrid mumbled.

"I agree." Jack replied, folding up his sweater so he could hold it over his arms.

He noticed the boy at the back of the group looked uncomfortable and decided to talk to him. "You alright, little man?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine," the boy replied shyly.

"I see you looking at that girl."

"That Rapunzel girl? No, of course not! I mean she's gorgeous but I-"

"I'm talking about Astrid. You taking a fancy to her?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "She seems nice. She stood up for Rapunzel when that girl... Elsie?"

"Elsa... What about her?"

"She wasn't exactly being very nice to them. She stood her ground though, which I think is kind of cool."

"She's not a nice person— Elsa, I mean," Jack stated bluntly. "You know, you remind me of my brother, Hiccup."

"Hiccup Haddock? I share a room with him!"

"Yeah? Awesome."

"Why do you have different last names?"

Jack sighed. "I live my mom so I took her name, he took my fathers because he

Iives with him."

"Oh, right. My parents aren't together either."

"There aren't many parents who are."

Jack stopped abruptly as a shriek from Rapunzel was heard. The other girls moved out of the way quickly but Rapunzel was unable to in time as a small race car knocked her legs, causing her to fall into the lap of the one and only, Flynn Rider.

Jack squinted his eyes at the young man. He had been his roommate for the past year and knew his tricks and games. Flynn was a good kid, but he was messed up. Messed up kids tend to make messes and a light as bright and colourful as the blonde was, she was a sure target of his fun and games.

"Well, blondie, got you out of one sticky situation just to get you into another," Flynn stated, smirking as he lifted her off of his lap and onto the floor.

She wiped down her long summer skirt and smiled shyly up at him. "Sorry."

Jack intervened before Flynn could reply. "I think it's him who should be apologising. Anyway, saves me having to introduce you. Guys, this is mechanics class. Also known as Flynn and Dagur."

"You only have two people in your class?" Elsa asked, furrowing her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"We had more, but... Things happen," Dagur replied, keeping his eye on the blonde. Or at least the blondes chest.

When Rapunzel had fallen, her tank top had slightly loosened down and the frill of her pink bra was now on show. Jack had also noticed but he had the decency to ignore it. What he could not ignore was the stares Dagur was giving her breasts and decided to snap him out of it by motioning to Rapunzel to pull it up. She looked down at her top and blushed deeply, covering her face with her hair.

"Well, we've got to go," Jack announced, shoving Dagur slightly with his shoulder.

"Do you think anyone saw?" Rapunzel whispered, catching up with Jack whose pace had quickened.

He looked down at her to see her green eyes fixated on his own much like the other day on the walk to the hardware store. He was a sucker for green eyes and ironically, blonde hair as well. Her eyebrows were knitted together which made Jack's heart melt. She was beautiful, no one could deny that. She did have a gorgeous body and from what he had just seen, even Dagur agreed.

"No. I don't think anyone did."

Rapunzel smiled up at him warmly. Before they could continue their conversation, Elsa butted in.

"So Jack, where's your dorm?"

"None of your goddamn business."

"Hey, I was just asking. Isn't that what these tours are for? It's not my fault you're still caught up in something that happened two years ago."

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "How about you just shut the fuck up? If you weren't minted you would never have gotten accepted to a college let alone this one. You're a manipulative spoiled psychopath. I won't have to say a word. They will all realise."

A/N: Okay, guys, now I just want to confirm now that I loved the film frozen, and making Elsa sort of bitchy in this chapter is not to annoy jelsa shippers or people who like Elsa in general. I'd have tooth as the ex girlfriend in this chapter but I seriously think she fits perfectly as the art teacher. So yeah, do not mean to offend anyone, but els will literally be a very very horrible person in this fic and I already have an idea for her so please don't read if you're a huge jelsa fan because this fic is everything but.


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay guys, i've kind of decided that this will kind of be a Punk!AU but without the piercings etc and don't get me wrong, piercings and tattoos are fab but they're going to be in a college that is very strict about things like that so yeah, he's going to be a 'bad boy' in another sense so yeah, don't be angry if he seems out of character or whatever. Also, i'm kind of annoyed at myself because I feel like i'm making Rapunzel seem helpless, which she is totally not but she's sweet enough to think that no one can hurt her so that's why she's kind of soft if you get me and oKAY ON THE LAST CHAPTER I FRICKED UP BC I MADE TOOTH PART OF JACKS 'GANG' AND I DIDNT MEAN TO BECAUSE SHES A TEACHER AND HROFJERPOIFJ OK IVE CHANGED IT IM SORRY ok im sorry on to the story. **_

Rapunzel, Elsa, Astrid and Jamie had finished their tour and had started to make their way to their own classes which they now had been shown to. Unfortunately for Rapunzel art class was the first room they had been shown and after going to plenty of classrooms which were not her own, she was now on the other side of the school with absolutely no clue where she is or where she needs to go.

She sighed as she saw that the halls were empty and felt that interrupting a class to ask for directions would be beyond unfair considering it was the first day, so instead she turned around and began walking the halls, checking each of the door names as she did so. Right now all she was seeing were the names of the sciences and absolutely no sign of Art, which was annoyingly her first lesson of the day.

As she turned a corner she headbutted someone, making her head pound and her legs to give way as she tumbled to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" A boys voice spoke as he leaned down to offer a hand.

"It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going," Rapunzel replied as she took the hand and lifted herself off of the ground.

The boy lifted up her bag and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling up at him.

"It's no problem. You're Merida's friend right?"

"Yeah, hi, you're friends with Jack, aren't you?"

"Sort of. I'm his brother."

Rapunzel raised her eyebrows and asked, "Really? Wow, you guys don't look alike at all!"

The boy let out a dry chuckle and replied with, "yeah, he got the attractive genes, I got the 'nerdy' genes."

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant, I mean you guys just— He's you know— You're—"

"Don't worry, I was kidding. I'm Hiccup," the boy said, introducing himself as he held out his hand.

She smiled and took it, giving her name in return.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't _you_ be in class?" She countered a she smirked.

"Okay, you got me," he stated as he held up his hands. "I'm kind of lost."

"Me too. Where do you need to go?"

"Mechanics class. Room 304... I think."

Rapunzel jumped up slightly, "I know where that is!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into another corridor and pointed to the end of it. "I remember because I had a close encounter with their second year class. They didn't have many people but yours will surely be bigger!"

"Thanks, Rapunzel, I owe you one."

"You're welcome!" She replied, waving as she watched him enter his classroom.

After a moment she realised that she, herself still had not arrived at her class and was probably already twenty minutes late.

She decided that the only way she was going to get to her class in an impossibly big building was to ask someone, and since there was absolutely no one around to ask, she decided to enter one of the physics room in hopes that if she was really polite then maybe she would be able to get directions to her room.

Her breath caught in her throat as the entire class turned to her. Her nerves eased slightly as she noticed Jack in the back who was actually one of the only who was more entwined in his own work than the girl at the door.

"May I help you?" An adults voice boomed from behind her.

She turned around and shook her head. "No, sorry, wrong class."

Jack noticed the small voice straight away and turned to her, giving her a questioning eyebrow. He knew straight away that art was nowhere near his class so she could in no way get the two mixed up. She ignored his look and left the classroom, not actually noticing how pathetically shy she was until she was no longer in the presence of that many pupils.

"Sir, may I be excused? I have a feeling she may be lost," Jack explained, getting up from his chair and grabbing his black rucksack.

"Do as you will," the professor replied as he turned towards the whiteboard again.

As the door closed behind him, Jack saw the girl walking the opposite direction to the art block and jogged slightly to catch up with her. He placed an arm on her shoulder making her jump and turn around. He chuckled lightly as he apologised for scaring her.

"Are you lost?" He asked, smirking.

She turned around playfully. "No, I'm not."

He smiled and followed around so that he was facing her. "Are you sure?"

Her straight face was soon broken by his sparkling eyes and she let herself smile slightly. "I'm very much lost."

He placed his arm around her shoulder comfortably. "Come on, I'll take you to where you need to be."

"This is a pretty big school. I'm surprised you know your way around at all."

"I've got a memory of a goldfish!" Jack stated proudly.

"Either you're saying your memory is terrible or you mean elephant."

Jack's arm was no longer around her shoulders and he was now looking at her.

"What?"

"Well, you said memory of a goldfish, but goldfish have terrible memory. Elephants however, they have amazing memories."

Jack raised his eyebrows and perched out his lips. "Learn something new everyday."

Rapunzel gave him yet another smile. Jack looked down at her and decided to ask her a question that had been playing in his mind for a while.

"What do you think of Flynn?"

Rapunzel was taken aback by the sudden question but answered it anyhow. "He's... nice. Why?"

Jack shook his head. "No reason."

"What happened with you and Elsa?"

"What?" He asked, stopping in his tracks.

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion at him raising his voice which made his expression soften slightly.

"You guys must have known each other for a while. You seem angry with her."

"I am angry."

"Why?"

Rapunzel tried to be as gentle as she could as it seemed like a touchy subject but she was legitimately confused at what she could have done to anger him so much.

"We just have a bad past, okay? I don't want to talk about it."

He walked ahead at a fast speed, making it hard for her to keep up. She was beginning to regret asking and really wished she had gotten to class as soon as it had started as it would have avoided all of this.

"Sorry for asking," she apologized quietly, slightly embarrassed that she had made him angry at her.

He turned to her and looked surprisingly guilty after seeing the expression her face held.

"It's okay. It's not you, I just— I really dislike her, that's all. Things happened, it's a long and painful story that will just upset me if I go into detail about it."

She nodded understandingly and caught up to him finally.

"You know, your class has probably ended by now, why don't we just ditch the last five minutes and go get some lunch?"

"Really? Damn, I kind of wanted to meet my art teacher."

"What room are you in?"

"Um... 23," she replied, pausing as she checked her schedule.

"Well, how about when everyone leaves for lunch we can quickly talk to her—... or him, and introduce you."

"Okay! But, what do we do until then?"

"We can sit outside your classroom or something. Have a chat."

Rapunzel nodded, smiling and followed him to her class.

They arrived outside her room and sat across the wall opposite. It turned out there was fifteen minutes until class ended but the pair decided that there was no real point considering the class was short anyway because of the tour and in a sense she had already missed an hour and forty five minutes.

"So, Jack..."

"So, Rapunzel..."

"Tell me about yourself."

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "Start from why you left the first class of the year to take a silly girl like me to class."


	7. Chapter 7

_So, i thought it's a bit difficult to imagine a rabbit interacting with humans, so here's an image for you (Not mine, idk whose it is) __ fs71/i/2013/245/3/0/triple_jack_frost_aster_bunnymund_oc_christine_by_kt_ _(he's the one in the middle and imagine without the ears) And sandy: . /d11601cab9d1771dd9637c477a1e4edf/tumblr_mftj0mdEVp1rm5dkeo1_ 

"Okay, so our little chat has actually been rather helpful," Rapunzel stated, giggling slightly.

"Yeah? How so?"

"Well, I know your full name is Jack Frost Overland, you're 19, you're from Burgess, and your family consists of your mother, your father and you. I think I know enough to have the full capability of killing you," the blonde explained, avoiding eye contact in order to keep the straight expression that had covered her flawless face.

The boy let a chuckle as he looked up at the door which was opening by his feet.

"Oh! Mr Overland, what on earth are you doing perched outside my door? And who is this lady?"

"Ah, Miss T! This is Rapunzel. She's one of your students. She couldn't find her way around and she was already pretty late so we... 'perched' out here for a while."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Rapunzel!" The woman greeted as the blonde stood up and pupils began leaving her classroom. "I'm Miss Toothiana, but students call me all sorts of things. Miss Tooth, Miss T as Jack has shown you, some even call me Miss Ana, but it's totally up to you, Dear."

"Oh, well, um, it's nice to meet you too, Miss Toothiana."

"Why don't you come in?" The teacher suggested eagerly. "I've heard lots about you!"

"Actually, Miss T, I kind of want to take Rapunzel to lunch. Show her the ropes around here, you know?" The boy interjected, sending a knowing wink to the lady.

"Ah, yes. Well, just make sure you look after her, she's said to be a star pupil, and with the art awards not far away, I need each and every student I can get. I will not let Pitch's horrific school win one more year!"

"Right, well you can talk about that tomorrow, come on, Rapunzel, the pizza parlor will be packed."

"It was nice to meet you!" Rapunzel called behind her.

"You too, Darling!" Rapunzel followed Jack to the place she had been the day before.

She wasn't really in the mood for yet another pizza, but usually places that sell pizza also sell other things like salads and pasta. They entered the parlor and straight away Jack was motioned over by his little posse. He started to make his way over until he noticed the ice blonde girl in the corner of the booth who was smirking at him teasingly. He walked over angrily.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" He yelled, ushering to the girl, causing a few glances from other college students in the shop.

"Didn't you know? Anna is my sister."

Jack's eyes widened. Anna had been his friend since pre school, yet he had literally never known that she was in any way related to the beast of a girl he had once been out with.

"You never told me that."

"You never asked." He looked over at his friends who gave him a confused glance.

"I'm not hanging here unless she leaves."

It was Anna's turn to speak up.

"Jack, calm down. She's new and she's got no friends yet."

"I wonder why."

"Jack! Why don't you find some other people to hang out with then?" Anna exclaimed, not knowing why Jack was being so stubborn.

"Guys, come on," Jack pleaded, looking over at Flynn and the rest of his friends.

"You bringing the girl over?" Tuffnut asked, glancing over to the blonde that was standing behind him. R

apunzel was wearing a pair of denim high wasted shorts with a sleeveless button up and for a boy who hadn't 'got some' in quite a while, Tuffnut's testosterone levels were fuming.

Jack looked behind him and sighed.

"Yeah, I am."

It wasn't that he wasn't planning to bring her over anyway, he just realised the implications it might have upon her.

"Anna, Elsa, get lost."

Elsa's smirk dropped and Anna held a look of disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" Anna asked, genuinely surprised that they picked a boy who was being blatantly stubborn and overdramatic over herself and her sister.

"Whatever, let's just go, Anna. I'm getting a waft of prude anyway," Elsa stated, looking over at Rapunzel who was awkwardly twiddling her thumbs.

Jack clenched his fists and the sound of each individual click filled the groups ears. If Elsa weren't a girl he would have sacked her in the jaw right there. In his mind, she wasn't a girl —she was a monster, a girl with no respect for anyone but herself. Monsters don't have genders, and he knew that, but they didn't and hitting a girl in front of the entire campus would surely not go down well on his record. So instead of lashing out, he held his arms to his side and brought Rapunzel over to the booth.

"Rapunzel, this is Tuffnut, Aster, Sandy and you already know Flynn. Guys, this is Rapunzel."

"It's _very_ nice to meet you, Rapunzel," the boy going to by the name off Tuffnut stated, winking at her.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Flynn turned to the boy, rolling his eyes.

"Um, no?"

"What about that blonde girl you always hang out with?"

The boy widened his eyes and exclaimed, "that's my sister! What the hell, dude?"

"They look almost exactly the same. God, you're an idiot," Aster offered, turning to the blonde. "You're doing art, right?"

Rapunzel nodded, smiling slightly.

"Your name is all around school. Everyone's talking about the hot blonde who's going to represent us at the art fair."

Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head slightly. "I've never even heard of this 'art fair'."

"Wait a minute! So, _you're-" _Sandy tried to say but was interrupted, as he usually was, by Flynn.

"Hey, guys. We should invite Rapunzel to Manny's party on Friday."

"I don't think-" Jack attempted to wave off the suggestion.

"Party? I love parties!" Rapunzel stated, grinning. After realising how excited she sounded, she toned it down slightly but was still unable to hide her smile.

"Jack wasn't going to go but..." Flynn said, knowing full well the boy would go now that the blonde was.

"Plans change, Flynn."

"Yeah."

"Um, I'm going to get some food, I'm starving. Does anyone want anything?" Rapunzel asked as she rose from her chair.

"Nah, I'm alright, Blondie."

"Give me some muff with a side of you," Tuff whispered, earning a snigger from Aster.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, i'm cool."

"I'm fine. Thanks," Jack said, rolling his eyes at the other boys.

Once Rapunzel left the table, Tuffnut turned to Jack. "That girl is fucking hot, man."

"She's not like other girls, Tuff. That sounds like some cheesy rom com line but I'm serious. She's fragile and one conversation and you can just _tell_ she's broken. So i'm warning you right now, from a 'buddy' to another; you hurt her or do anything to her that you wouldn't do to your own sister, I will tear every one of those long blonde strands out of your _fucking _head. Are we clear?"

Tuffnut looked taken aback, but he gained his composure and looked Jack in the eyes. "Should've said, Jack. We don't go there."

"Go where?" Jack asked, scowling.

"Isn't that in the girl's handbook; don't go for the other girl's crush?"

Jack laughed dryly and sarcastically, "shut the fuck up."

"Whatever, man, I've got my eyes on someone else. Appreciation doesn't always equal possession, you know?"

Jack rolled his eyes once again and settled in his seat.


	8. Replying to comments!

Hey guys so sorry for the lack of a chapter, I kind of just wanted to answer some of your questions to clear some stuff up and answer your comments!

Okay so I'm going to go through them right now c:

Guest chapter 5 . Apr 24

This story is really good so far but I think the whole Elsa thing is a bit unnecessary. I mean she was nothing like that in the movie at all.

Reply: Thank you very much and I am entirely aware that she is not like that in the movie. As I mentioned, I would've have used an original character but I don't want to go through the effort of describing someone who isn't the main character of the plot. Also, I have plans for the fanfiction and you hopefully the way Elsa plans out will leave you not being disappointed. Don't want to give too much away, but yeah.

Lisa chapter 2 . Apr 18

Erm... Why is Pascal a CAT?!

I wouldn't blame you if you chose an animal like a dragon being a cat but why a chameleon?! Chameleons are normal pets. Sure, they're not as normal as dogs and cats but they're really popular pets. Why not stick with him being a chameleon?! Why change him into a cat?!

Reply: Alright, calm down. First of all, it's really not that big of a deal whatsoever. I changed him into a cat, so what? It's not like he has much relevance to the plot whatsoever. Please do not question my decisions for the story line.

Shannon chapter 5 . Apr 6

I really like this fan fiction! It's so much fun!  
I prefer Merida and Jack, but I think Merida and Hiccup work really well together.  
I love the fact Elsa is so mean... Hilarious!  
Please keep writing! You're really good!

Reply: Thank you so much! I think Merida and Jack are rather cute but I'm definitely a Jackunzel shipper! I'm perfectly happy with people shipping whoever they want and I am very grateful that you are not bashing Jackunzel as you ship Jarida and I must applaud you for that.

MonsieurM chapter 1 . Apr 5

Please continue! It's really good so far :) I love the awkward love triangle

Reply: There isn't really much of a triangle since I know how i'm planning it out and there is going to be no fight between Rapunzel and Elsa and if there is, in this fanfiction Rapunzel would win anyway. But, thank you for the compliment! I love hearing your guys' feed back and I hope I don't sound rude or blunt with using the fullstops and maybe seeming a little bit stubborn, I apologise and I do appreciate what you have to say! Just making sure you have no hopes for Jelsa because there won't be any, no offence to Jelsa shippers!

tangledunicorns chapter 5 . Apr 4

love love love! amazing! and lolllllll elsas a rich bitch

Reply: In this story she definitely is! Well, from what we've seen;)) Spoiler maybe?

Elsa Frost chapter 5 . Apr 3

OOOH  
This is amazing  
I love it  
I feel like I can relate to this so much  
Please read my stories I need advice from a great author like you  
Update soon please  
Keep Calm And Freeze On  
Elsa Frost  
3  
:D  
:p

Reply: I'll look at your stories soon as and I'm sure you're a great writer! Thank you for the compliments c:

Elsa Frost chapter 3 . Mar 27

This is such a cool story  
You are so talented  
What is your favorite disney movie and song  
Have you seen Frozen  
Keep Calm And Freeze On  
Elsa Frost

Reply: My favourite disney movie is Tangled! My favourite song is either do you wanna build a snowman? Or when will my life begin? And I have seen Frozen and I think although the plot and character development was lacking but other than that it was amazing and could have had real potential if it had a little more screen time!

New chapter hopefully next week! Sorry if I didn't reply to your comment I just probably didn't have much to stay.


End file.
